Patent Documents 1 and 2 describe that in the case of performing a microprocessing on a substrate (for example, a semiconductor substrate), a liquid supply system is used to supply a liquid onto a surface of the substrate from a nozzle. A liquid supply system described in Patent Document 1 employs a bellows pump in order to deliver a liquid. A liquid supply system described in Patent Document 2 employs a diaphragm pump in order to deliver a liquid.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2008-305980
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2012-151197